You are mine and I am yours
by mayx25
Summary: he was hers and she was his


A.N/okay have mercy please this is my first trinity blood story so yeah:3 suggestion: read with calming music and a fan blowing cold air. But don't fall asleep.

I do not own trinity blood nor do I wish I did

Takes place when Abel comes back.

Esther always wondered when Abel would come back or…if he would ever come back

She thought about him everyday. She would ask herself questions about him, if he was thinking about her.

If he missed her, if…if he loved her. She knew that he could never love someone like her.

He deserved better than her. Still her heart wouldn't let him leave her thoughts.

_I wonder if he misses me…no of course not that's preposterous he could never miss someone like me._

"Sister Esther, you have a visitor." A fellow nun said cheerfully. It was probably Virgil or Seth.

She stepped out and to her surprise, stood the man that had haunted her thoughts and dreams.

"Why hello sister Esther, it has been a while hasn't it?" the silver-haired priest said cheerfully.

"Father Nightroad !" Esther exclaimed and ran towards the priest. "Oh Abel I've missed you so much."

She pulled him into an embrace and breathed in his scent. "Oh father it's been so long."

She felt her eyes well up with tears. She had missed him so much. He was so dear to her that she cried every night because of his absents.

She…she loved and she always would no matter what happened. She hadn't noticed she was crying until Abel began stroking her back calmingly.

"Esther, it is a pleasure to see you again…I have missed you dearly." He whispered.

He reluctantly let go of her and looked straight in her eyes. "Esther may we go somewhere that is a little more private?" He asked.

"Why of course, father you know that you don't have to ask." "Yes but there is something that I must tell you."

They went outside and were greeted by a cool breeze and a beautiful purple evening sky .

They walked side by side in silence not wanting to ruin the moment. They found a bench and sat on it.

There was an awkward silence then finally he spoke. "Esther may I tell you something?" He asked nervously.

"Yes what is it?" "When I was gone I started thinking to myself…I started thinking about my feelings for you and…how much I cared for you."

"Until I finally was alone is when I realized that…I-I love you E-Esther." There was silence as Esther sat there in awe.

"I can understand if you don't feel the same…I don't know who in their right mind could love a monster such as me."

His voice shook and his eyes filled with tears. It was then when Esther spoke.

"A-abel do you really mean it?" She stuttered out. "Yes my feelings for you are extremely true."

She was stuck in her place for a few seconds and then she tackled the priest off the bench.

"Oh Abel you don't how long I've waited for you to say those words." She began to cry once more but not out of pain or sorrow but out of happiness.

They both rose to their feet and stared deep into each other's eyes. "Esther this might sound a little odd but…may I kiss you?"

She smiled and nodded her head yes. He smiled back and started to lean forward.

He gently placed his lips on hers . Her lips where so soft. Before he could give into temptation he pulled away.

He yearned to kiss her again, it had sent a shock up his spine when their lips touched.

"Abel I know this may sound strange but…do you want me?" She stuttered at the last part.

There was a short silence until he answered. "Esther I have always wanted you."

There was another silence until he spoke once more. "Esther would it be alright with you if I showed you how much I want you?" he asked.

A thought ran through Esther's head that she should tease him first. She decided to go through with this thought.

"Esther …may I?" he asked. "Depends how bad do you want me?" she asked in a seductive voice.

She sauntered over to him and whispered. "Maybe if we go to my room you could show me." She said in that very same voice.

"Hmm." He chuckled. "I would be more than happy to." He said with the exact sensuality Esther had in her voice.

Listen to any kind saxophone music right now

"Okay then let's go." She smirked sensually and walked towards her room._ She thinks she can seduce me, well I'll just have to beat her to the punch._ He thought glancing at Esther's backside.

When they got to Esther's room Abel sauntered over to Esther and smirked seductively.

"So what should I do first?" he asked already knowing what the answer would be.

He leaned over and captured her lips in his. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance.

She didn't grant it so he took matters into his own hands. His hands traveled to her backside gave it a gentle squeeze.

She gasped into the kiss and he took advantage of that. His tongue slithered into her mouth and she moaned into the kiss.

This kiss became deeper and more passionate by the second. Soon enough they broke apart gasping for air.

Once his breathing stabilized he wrapped his hands around her waist and looked her in her eyes.

"Tell me something Esther do you really want me to do this." His tone was serious.

"Yes I know it is very awkward right now because we still have to..." Her voice trailed off as she watched Abel taking off his robe very slowly and seductively while smirking at her.

"We still have to what?" he asked his seductive tone returning. Her mouth went dry as his coat hit the floor.

Then his gloves came off, next was his shirt. He slowly unbuttoned and unzipped the layers of the cassock.

Then he stopped. "Well are going to help me or not?" he asked keeping the tone that was driving Esther mad.

She reluctantly walked over and started on his pants. He grabbed her hand and shook his head.

"I didn't mean with me." He let go of her wrists and started unbuttoning her habbit.

He let it drop to the floor and looked at her. "I think we should rest our legs." Esther nodded her head and walked towards the bed.

She looked absolutely gorgeous in the candle light. He couldn't stop looking at her.

He was snapped from his thoughts when he heard Esther moan his name…or at least that what it sounded like.

"C'mere." She beckoned him her finger. "You don't want to leave me waiting…do you?" she asked while biting her lower lip.

"Why would I do something so…on second thought maybe I should, what would you do if I did?" he asked.

"I would have to please myself, and you wouldn't want me to do that now would you?"

"Hm, only if I got to watch." He walked over to the bed and straddled her.

"So what are you going to do …now that you have me all alone, almost naked, underneath you?"

"This." With that he had started kissing her neck. Esther moaned softly when his lips would drag across her neck or when he nipped at the skin.

Then he stopped and laid on his back next to Esther. "Let's see what you can do."

Esther looked at him and smirked wickedly. "Okay I think I can do better." She straddled his legs and began to take off his pants. She slid them down only to be greeted by his throbbing member.

But to her disadvantage his boxers were still on. She looked up at him wickedly and then slid them down.

"Esther what are-?" He was cut off when she put him in her mouth. She gave him a hard suck and was pleased with what she heard.

"Oh Dear Heavenly, Oh Esther!" Abel had never felt something that was completely sensory disorientating.

He arched his back and ended up putting more of himself in her mouth. His hair had came out of its bow.

He could feel himself about to release…and that is when she stopped. She propped herself up on her elbows and smirked at him.

"So how did I do?" "I hope God has mercy on our souls…what does that tell you?"

"That I did better than you thought I would." "Oh that is an understatement."

"Now back to where I was." "Wha-?" Esther was cut off at how fast Abel had flipped her on her back and on top of her.

"Hm, I guess I'm going to be on top then aren't I Esther?" He started nipping at the skin of her neck.

He went to her shoulder…then her collarbone. He went lower but was disappointed to find that she still had her undergarments on.

He had to admit for a nun Esther had an amazing body. She thought the same of him.

For someone that eats so much he had very nice muscles. He was muscular but still was slender.

He slithered his hands to her back but there was no clasp. She laughed at how he got frustrated at how he didn't know where it was.

If only he knew it was a front clasp brassiere. He must've heard her thoughts because he had brought his hands to the front of her chest.

He put his hand at the valley of her breasts and slid his finger under the clasp. Esther bit her lip in anticipation.

He unclasped it and let it fall to the floor. He was in awe at the size. They were at perfect size.

Not big enough to dominate her body, but not to small , just the right size to get a man's attention.

Particularly father Nightroad . "Esther I hope God forgives me for I am lusting over you."

He felt drool streaming down the side of his mouth. He felt Esther's finger wipe it away.

"Now father you know its rude to stare." "I can't help it Esther, you are gorgeous."

Abel kissed the valley of her breasts then gave her a wicked smirk.

"Abel what are you-?" She was cut off when he put her breast in his mouth.

"Oh A-Abel mmm uh." She arched her which granted him more of this treat. He swirled his tongue around her pink peak which was now hard.

He took his mouth away leaving the saliva and gave her peak a quick kiss which made Esther moan.

He did the same to the other and was intoxicated by the loud moans Esther make when he nipped at her peak.

He let go of her breast and rested his head on her stomach. "Esther…do you really love me?" he asked his tone soft.

"Abel I have always loved you though sometimes it looked the opposite." She said stroking the top of his head.

"Okay that means you won't be offended if I continue?" "Of course not what could you possibly do that would-?" she hadn't noticed that when she was talking, Abel had nuzzled in between her legs and was now doing something that the Vatican frowned upon.

"Oh Abel." She shuddered. She never felt anything like this. He licked her clit slowly making her go crazy.

"Uh oh Abel yes, yes." She moaned loudly. She felt herself about to climax…then he stopped.

Esther groaned in displeasure. "Be patient my darling it will happen soon enough." He said seductively.

He spread her legs wider than looked in her eyes. "Esther, are you…a virgin?" Esther turned a bright shade of red and nodded.

"okay." He said before slowly entering her. She moaned at first but as he went deeper it began to feel painful.

She felt something deep inside her rip and excruciating pain shot through her entire body and tears sprung to her eyes.

Abel noticed this and pulled out of her completely. "Esther are you hurt?" he asked concern and worry in his tone.

"N-no…I'm alright." She stuttered the pain leaving now. "You can continue."

"Esther, are you positive I don't want to hurt you." She could see the lust and anxiety to go on in his eyes but she could see something else.

She saw love and concern in those gorgeous eyes that melted her heart. She arched her back signaling that he could go on.

He nodded and went in slowly. He was surprised when Esther told him to go faster.

Then she told him to go harder. "Abel yes oh uh faster yes!" she moaned extremely loud.

"oh Esther uh." He groaned as her walls began to become even tighter than before.

"Abel I have this feeling what is…Uh Abel." She screamed. He came shortly after screaming her name loud enough for the whole Vatican to hear what they had just done.

He collapsed on top of her stomach and took her hand in his. Though it was bigger he still could lace their fingers together.

They heard footsteps coming rapidly down the hallway. Then the door swung open reveling Lady Catherina and a few other nuns.

They just stood there wide-eyed and mouths gaping.

"May God have mercy on your souls!" Lady Catherina exclaimed. The other nuns just held their rosaries to their chest.

Abel and Esther could care less though…but just to see their reaction they shared a passionate kiss in front of all them.

The sounds the nuns made them laugh. But it would never matter to them.

Because she was his and he was hers. They would love each other …always and forever

A/N: Review please


End file.
